Justin
Justin is een speelbaar personage in Grandia en de held van het verhaal. Hij is een jonge, avontuurlijke jongen die ervan droomt in de voetsporen van zijn vader en grootvader te treden en een groot avonturier te worden. Biografie Justin is de beste vriend van Sue en gaat steeds met haar en haar huisdier Puffy op zoek naar avontuur in Parm, hun thuisstad. Van kleins af aan keek Justin op naar zijn vader, die ook avonturier was en de ontdekking van een groot aantal nieuwe plant- en diersoorten op het Continent of Messina onder zijn grootste prestaties mocht rekenen. Toen Justin nog jong was, stierf zijn vader echter onverwachts tijdens een van zijn avonturen; sindsdien woont Justin alleen bij zijn moeder Lilly. Als aandenken aan zijn vader houdt Justin altijd een groene steen bij zich waarop oude, vreemde symbolen staan. Justin is ervan overtuigd dat de steen, die zijn vader trouwens gevonden had, de legendarische Spirit Stone is uit de legende van Angelou. Gedurende het spel doet Justin steeds nieuwe ervaringen op waardoor hij een echte avonturier wordt. Hij ontmoet ook veel nieuwe mensen waarmee hij vriendschappen sluit en een band ontwikkelt. Een van die nieuwe gezichten is Feena, ook een jonge avonturierster met wie hij een hechte en later ook liefdesrelatie opbouwt. Tien jaar na de val van Gaia keren Justin en Feena voor het eerst terug naar Parm. Dit keer zijn ze echter niet alleen, maar in het gezelschap van hun kinderen (rechts afgebeeld). Het staat vast dat Justin gedurende zijn afwezigheid nog vele avonturen heeft meegemaakt, maar wat er zich in die tien jaar heeft afgespeeld, wordt niet verteld. Karakter Justin is een impulsieve jongeling met het hart op de juiste plaats. Hij is echter ook een waaghals en wordt vaak door zowel zijn moeder als door Sue op de vingers getikt. Zijn enthousiasme en passie stammen uit zijn nieuwsgierigheid en wens om alles over de wereld om hem heen te ontdekken. Hij houdt graag zijn vrienden in de buurt omdat hij hen zo beter kan beschermen. Justin gaat moeilijk om met gezag en dat brengt zowel hem als Sue soms in de problemen. Vaardigheden Gevechtsstijl Justins arsenaal bestaat uit Swords, Maces en Axes; in het begin van het spel maakt hij bijvoorbeeld gebruik van een Wooden Sword. Bovendien kan Justin later in het spel ook diverse Magic leren. Justins Parameters zijn evenwichtig verdeeld, maar brute kracht is zijn troef. Om Justin optimaal te trainen houdt de speler best een Sword, Mace en Ax bij de hand om af te wisselen en zo de verschillende parameters te ontwikkelen. Na verloop van tijd wordt Justin een ware krachtpatser met hoge HP-, Strength- en WIT-parameters. Justin beschikt als enige over de sterkste Move in het spel: Heaven & Earth Cut. Zijn Magic mag echter niet verwaarloosd worden; krachtige Water Magic is bijvoorbeeld een vereiste indien de jonge avonturier in tijden van nood zijn bondgenoten moet genezen. Parameters Justin begint zijn avontuur met onderstaande parameters. Als Justin volledig getraind is, beschikt hij over onderstaande parameters. Deze cijfers zijn ruwe schattingen; door het gebruik van Items kunnen ze nog hoger liggen. Moves Justin start met één Move, nl. V-Slash. (*) Justin kan deze Moves pas aanleren nadat Gadwin de groep verlaat. Magic Justin start zonder Magic, maar kan met behulp van Mana Eggs spreuken leren. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Citaten Dialoog *'"No one decides where the wind blows. Only the wind can determine that. A true adventure is like the wind!"' ("Niemand bepaalt waar de wind waait. Alleen de wind doet dat. Een echt avontuur is als de wind!") *'"For a first rate adventurer, it comes with the territory!"' ("Voor een eersteklas avonturier hoort dat er nu eenmaal bij!") Gevecht Bij gebruik van Moves *'V-Slash:' "V-Slash!" *'W-Break:' "Slice and carve!" ("Hakken maar!") *'Shockwave:' "Here goes!" ("Hier komt-ie!") *'Midair Cut:' "Ha! Slice ya in two!" ("Ha! Ik hak je in tweeën!") *'Lotus Cut:' "Burn, baby, burn!" ("Fikken maar!") *'Ice Slash:' "Freeze!" ("Staan blijven!") *'Thor Cut:' "Thunderclap!" ("Donderslag!") *'Immortal Aura:' "Gah!" *'Dragon Cut:' "Gadwin's secret move... Dragon King Slice!" ("Gadwins geheime aanval... Houw van de Drakenkoning!") *'Heaven & Earth Cut:' "Prepare yourself, this is it! Hwaaa!" ("Zet je schrap, hier komt-ie! Hwaaa!") Bij gebruik van Magic *'Aanvallend:' "See my power!" (Aanschouw mijn kracht!) / "Here goes! Ha!" (Hier komt-ie! Ha!) *'Verdedigend:' "Ha!" *'Fire': "Burnout!" (De fik erin!) *'Wind': "Blast!" (Windstoot!) / "Blow, storm, blow!" (Blazen, storm, blazen!) *'Water': "There, there!" (Geen nood!) *'Earth': "Feel the earth's fury!" (Voel de aarde daveren!) / "Hear the earth roar!" (Hoor de grond kraken!) *'Blizzard': "Chill out!" (Waarom zo koeltjes?) / "Feel the power of ice!" (Aanschouw de kracht van ijs!) *'Thunder': "Burn to a crisp!" (Ik laat niets van je over!) *'Forest': "Ha!" *'Explosion': "Uuaaryah! Fly away!" (Uuaaryah! Hou je vast!) / "Giant blast!" (Bommetje!) Bij afloop van het gevecht *'Alle vijanden werden verslagen:' "Alright! We won!" ("Super! We hebben gewonnen!") *'Alle vijanden werden verslagen vóór ze konden aanvallen:' "What a cinch!" ("Fluitje van een cent!") *'Een Boss werd verslagen:' "Yeah! Big win for us!" ("Yeah! Grote overwinning!") *'Een speciale Boss werd verslagen:' "Yeah! We won, guys!" ("Yeah! We hebben gewonnen, jongens!") *'Minstens één bondgenoot werd uitgeschakeld:' "That was close!" ("Dat was op het nippertje!") Andere *'Bij gebruik van een Item:' "Hup!" *'De groep trekt zich terug:' "We're in trouble! Retreat!" ("We zitten in de problemen! Terugtrekken!") *'Bij een mislukte ontsnappingspoging:' "Rats! Can't get away!" ("Verdorie! We kunnen niet weg!") *'Alle bondgenoten werden uitgeschakeld:' "Oh no, we're not gonna make it!" "Come on, Justin!" ("Oh nee, we halen het niet!" "Kom op, Justin!") *'Justin wordt uitgeschakeld:' "Uuurgh..." Weetjes *Justins voorvaderen waren allemaal beroemde avonturiers, met uitzondering van zijn moeder die een beruchte piraat was, genaamd 'Lilly the Skull'. *Justin weigert zijn haar te laten knippen en wil het absoluut lang houden. Categorie:Personages (Grandia)